


Normalcy

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Damian's resurrection, Bruce attempts to give Damian some semblance of a normal childhood by taking him to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

                The Gotham City Zoo was rather full, considering it was a Friday afternoon. All the children from the local schools filled the area. Large groups of children dressed in the same shirt designating which school they attended raced around, laughing at the animals and playing on the jungle gym in the kid’s area.

                Needless to say, Damian was not amused.

                Damian had only been back for a few months. It had been months of nightmares, months of trying to get back to normalcy. Months of Damian insisting he should be allowed back out, but Bruce had to put his foot down.

                It had been a difficult few months, but the father had promised not to mess up a second time. He was trying to give his son some semblance of a normal childhood the second time around. Taking Damian to the zoo had been Alfred’s suggestion, one that Bruce was more than willing to take.

                His son tried to act like he wasn’t enjoying himself. Bruce could tell Damian was fascinated by the animals, just annoyed by the other children. Damian kept lingering near the enclosures, eyes locked on the animals, until the children got too close.

                 He knew they had to be careful, but Damian didn’t seem too bothered by it all, just annoyed. It was a step in the right direction, and Bruce was proud of the boy.

                Damian was scowling down at the map unfolded in his hands. The pages crinkled gently, wrinkling where his fingers clutched the paper. He pursed his lips, and then glanced up at the giraffe enclosure in front of him.

                Bruce hovered behind his son. He peered over the boy’s shoulder and down at the map, scanning it quickly. He smiled when he looked up at the giraffes. “It says you can feed them,” he suggested.

                “Tt.” Damian folded his map up before pulling one arm out of his backpack. He tucked the map away in the bag, careful not to bend any of the corners, and then pulled the bag back on.

                Damian moved closer to the giraffe enclosure. He tiptoed around a few schoolchildren, and then made his way up some steps to a wooden platform.

                Bruce followed his son closely. He watched as Damian approached the railing. The boy examined it for a moment before cautiously placing his foot on the railing, and hoisting himself up so he could see the animals in the enclosure better. He crossed his arms over the top of the railing and let his head rest on it as he stared with a dull expression.

                “Do you want to feed them?” Bruce came up next to his son. He looked down at Damian before turning his attention back to the animals.

                A handful of animals were scattered around the enclosure. A few giraffes were lingering near the platform, while zebras and rhinos stood in the background. The rhinos’ ears were twitching, and the tails of the zebras flicked as they grazed.

                Damian’s nose wrinkled at the suggestion. He turned his head and watched as two children approached the railing with big pieces of lettuce in their hands. They were bouncing in place, excitedly stretching the lettuce out. The giraffes, already lingering near the platform, began to move closer.

                Bruce put a hand on Damian’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I’ll be right back,” he promised before slowly pulling away.

                He turned and made his way down the platform. A woman with a big smile was standing off to the side with a table full of fresh lettuce. There were children at the table eagerly handing her money in exchange for the lettuce. Bruce lined up behind them and waited patiently for them to race back over to the platform.

                He kept glancing back over at Damian, making sure he was still there. Sure enough, the boy was still standing on the railing, head resting on his arms as he watched the giraffes walk by him to eat the lettuce in the other children’s hands.

                “Hello,” the woman greeted, pulling Bruce’s attention away from his son and back to his task at hand. “Two pieces of lettuce is three dollars.”

                Bruce nodded as he pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten. “I’ll take four pieces, please.” He flashed a smile before looking back over at Damian.

                “Are you here with your son?” Bruce looked down to meet the woman’s gaze as she gave him his change.

                Putting his money in his wallet, he nodded. “He’s an animal lover. He refuses to eat meat anymore,” he chuckled as he put his wallet away.

                The woman handed him his lettuce. “We have some areas where you can walk through the enclosures. He might like those, if he wants to be close to the animals. They’re our indoor ones,” she suggested with a smile. “Enjoy your day.”

                “Thank you.” Bruce flashed another smile before turning and making his way back up the platform.

                He came up beside Damian before holding the lettuce out to the boy.  Damian eyed it for a moment before glancing up at Bruce. “Take it,” the man urged.

                Damian stood up straight as he reached for the lettuce. “We’re paying to do her job,” he scoffed, though he took one piece and held it out to the giraffe standing in front of him.

                Bruce smiled as he watched the giraffe bend its neck down and slowly take the lettuce from the boy’s hand. Damian tried to hide his smile as he let his fingers brush the giraffe’s nose, but his lips twitched up. He held out another piece, and his smile simply widened when the giraffe’s head moved close enough for him to brush his fingers against its forehead.

                Bruce leaned against the railing, content to watch Damian. “I was told that some of their indoor enclosures allow the animals to be out with the guests,” he told the boy.

                Damian’s brow lifted as he tilted his head. He glanced over at his father, but quickly looked away. “They’re probably birds,” he pointed out with a soft huff.

                “Do you want to see them?”

                Damian gave a light shrug. “I suppose it would be a waste if we didn’t, since you already forced me to come here,” he replied, eyes locked onto the giraffe.

                Bruce reached out and ruffled his son’s hair. He pulled his hand away the moment Damian batted at it, and then smiled as he watched the boy pull his hood over his head.

                “The lions are near those enclosures.” Damian held out his last two pieces of lettuce out.

                Bruce smiled, eyes wrinkling at the corners. “We can go see those, too.”


End file.
